


stealin' kisses from your misses does it make you freak out?

by wvlfqveen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, PWP, but with Feelings TM, please dont have sex at school like aiden and lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did I tell you I’d do if I found you like this again?” she seethes. Lydia raises a cool eyebrow.</p><p>“That you’d pull my tongue out of my head,” Lydia recalls , flicking her hair off her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stealin' kisses from your misses does it make you freak out?

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooh my god y'all. i done did it. i just wrote my first smut
> 
> this was actually so hard to write aofdghsjfsk i guess i need practice
> 
> anyway enjoy this gay ass shit and pLEASE leave feedback if u can thank u xoxo
> 
> p.s. title taken from girls like girls by hayley kiyoko bc i thought it was appropriate

Cora slams the classroom door open, grateful that school ended an hour ago, hot anger thrumming in her veins from the very _smell_ filling the empty classroom. She glares openly at Adam, or Aiden, or whothefuckcares, and growls right back at him when he shows her his fangs. She can’t believe this is fucking happening again.

“Out,” she bites. She clenches her fists as he detaches himself from Lydia, who, like the shameless fucking asshole she is, just rolls her eyes and pushes him off.

“Are you deaf or just plain dumb? And don’t you try to pull that Alpha shit on me. _Out_ ,” she growls. Lydia hands him his shirt and pushes him again and he leaves, but not before slamming his shoulder against Cora’s.

She grits her teeth to hide her pain and kicks the door closed, staring at Lydia furiously. Her hair is messy and the buttons of her blouse are undone down to just under her bra (black lace, of course) while her skirt is pushed up to the top of her thighs. Cora swallows and glares harder.

Lydia rolls her eyes and makes absolutely no effort to pull herself together. “Are you going to just stand there and glare me to death?” she asks. She smells like frustration and sex and Cora wants to growl at her but holds it back.

She approaches the desk and puts her hands on either side of Lydia, getting up close and personal. Lydia doesn’t back away.

“What did I tell you I’d do if I found you like this again?” she seethes. Lydia raises a cool eyebrow.

“That you’d pull my tongue out of my head,” Lydia recalls , flicking her hair off her shoulder; a whiff of flowery shampoo hits Cora’s nose.

“And you’ve gone and done the same exact thing as last time,” she deadpans.“What do you even see in him, huh? He’s a _dick_. An evil dick.”

“I don’t want him for his _morals_.”

“No, you want him for something _worse_. From all the werewolves- no from all the supernatural creatures on this continent- you chose Alpha Douchebag!,” she rants, throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect, because she is, after all, a Hale.

Lydia smiles condescendingly at her, like she’s a child throwing a tantrum. “What can I say?” She bends her face down to Cora’s level, making Cora’s heart seize annoyingly. “I like it rough,” she whispers, then leans back again.

“Oh I’ll give you rough,” Cora mutters without thinking, then flushes at Lydia’s growing smile. “When I pull your tongue out,” she finishes belatedly. Lydia’s smile does not diminish, and neither does the predatory glint in her eye.

“You know what I think, Cora?,” Lydia asks, leaning back towards her again. Cora gets the irrational urge to back away. “I think,” Lydia continues, heedless of Cora’s personal space and general comfort “that you’re all bark and no bite.”

She opens her mouth to retort but Lydia’s legs wrapping around her waist distract her. She can feel her cheeks flush red.

“Wha-” is all she manages to utter before Lydia throws her arms around her shoulders and kisses her hard, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. A moan escapes her despite her best intentions as Lydia’s fingers thread through her hair. Vaguely, she hopes she is a puller.

Lydia pulls back slightly. Cora feels offended at the mere sight of her lips, plump and red and _wet_ and not on hers at the very moment.

“And I also think,” she resumes her sentence as if nothing had happened “that you’re devastatingly jealous of Aiden.”

“I think,” she retorts, pulling Lydia forward so she can grab her ass, which is rewarded by a tighter snare around her waist, “that you should never mention Aiden ever again while we’re kissing.”

“I could be persuaded,” Lydia teases. “In my empty house. In my bedroom with a bed. If you’re up for it.”

“The desk not rough enough for you anymore?,” Cora jokes, inhaling sharply as Lydia starts mouthing down her jaw and then her neck.

Lydia hums against her skin, as if considering. “Well, I’d like my first time with a girl to be on a bed,” she says, and something tightens in Cora’s stomach.

She pulls back to look at her face. Her mouth is tight but her eyes are wide and shining. She smells almost nervous.

Cora can feel her own face soften. “You’ve never been with a girl before?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “That’s what I just said,” she snarks. Cora ignores the attitude.

“We don’t have to dive right into things if you don’t want,” she says, because Cora is an asshole, but not that kind of asshole. Lydia’s mouth relaxes from its tight line.

“Trust me, you’ll know if I don’t want to do something,” she says.

Cora looks at her to make sure she’s not just putting up a front, as usual, then nods and picks Lydia up off the desk. She sets her down and lets her fix her clothes before offering her hand.

“Come on then,” Cora says, pulling her to the door and listening before opening it and getting out of the classroom. “Let’s see where Beacon Hills #1 Rich Bitch lives.”

She absolutely does not yelp when Lydia slaps her ass for the title.

She _doesn’t._

* * *

The drive to Lydia’s house is quiet, Cora too keyed up to even make an attempt at conversation. Lydia doesn’t look too willing to talk either but her face is the epitome of cool and collected. The tight hand on Cora’s thigh and the smell of anticipation, nerves and- things she shouldn’t be paying attention to if she wants to stay calm- are the only indication that Lydia is affected, too.

Thankfully the ride is short, so Cora doesn’t get the urge to growl or run. Lydia parks the car in front of a massive house, exactly what Cora had expected from Lydia Martin, and gets out.

“Just what I had pictured,” Cora confesses, getting out and slamming the door shut.

“So, it fits your Rich Bitch stereotype? Good to know,” Lydia quips, climbing up the steps and unlocking the door quickly.

She barely gets to close it, Cora already on her. She slams the door closed with their bodies and a gasp escapes Lydia’s lips.

“Well,” she says, leaving a trail of tiny kisses down Lydia’s neck “I won’t actually know if it _completely_ fits the stereotype until I see other parts of the house. Like your bedroom.”

Lydia fists her hands in Cora’s hair and slides her leg in between hers. Cora growls low in her throat.

“That was terrible,” Lydia declares, fingers tightening as Cora starts on a hickey at the base of her neck. “You should stick to slamming.”

Cora pulls back, earning a frustrated huff, and raises her eyebrows.

Lydia raises her own eyebrows, 100% unapologetic. “I did tell you I liked it rough, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” Cora says, and hitches Lydia’s legs around her waist. Lydia doesn’t quite yelp, but Cora can feel her surprise anyway.

They climb the stairs like that, Cora barely sparing a glance at the rest of her house. She follows Lydia’s scent all the way down the hall, and pushes her door open, then slams her (as carefully as she can) against it to close it.

“Like that?” Cora asks, going right back to Lydia’s neck, her new favorite place.

“Yes,” Lydia breathes, and lets her head fall back to give Cora more access. Cora grins against her neck, then bites down gently.

“ _Oh_ ,” is all Lydia says, more of an exhalation than an actual noise. “Do that again.”

Cora complies easily and Lydia’s whole body shudders, and Cora is not religious but she might start thanking God at any moment now, she thinks.

“Bed,” Lydia demands, pushing at her shoulder weakly. Her cheeks are red and her pupils blown wide, the black nearly swallowing the hazel.

“Okay,” Cora agrees, and throws Lydia on her humongous bed. Lydia actually yelps this time as she bounces on the mattress, and raises herself on her elbows to glare at Cora still standing by the door.

“I hate you,” Lydia says, and Cora grins harder and takes her time as she climbs up on the bed and crawls between Lydia’s legs.

“Do you?,” she murmurs an inch away from Lydia’s lips. Lydia’s heartbeat stutters.

“Absolutely,” she lies and tries to pull Cora on top of her, but Cora straddles her instead and takes off her jacket. She throws it in the general direction of the floor and brackets Lydia’s head with her arms as she lets it fall on the pillows.

Cora stares at her for a moment, from the way her strawberry blonde hair fans around her like a fiery halo to how her big, dark eyes are scanning her, and bends down to capture her lips with hers to avoid saying anything sappy and disgusting.

She shivers at the feeling of Lydia’s hands under her tank top, delicate fingers travelling up her back until they reach the clasp of her bra. They stop there and Lydia breaks away from kissing her to stare at her expectantly.

She takes off her top and her bra wordlessly and nearly grins again at the appreciative look on Lydia’s face. She raises her eyebrows at Lydia’s way-too clothed form and the girl below her remedies that immediately, shedding both her blouse and the lacy bra under it.

They meet halfway, teeth nearly clashing with the ferocity of their kiss. Cora caresses up Lydia’s side until she reaches her left breast and squeezes gently, swallowing the little noise Lydia makes. She pushes her back down and replaces her hand with her mouth and grins against Lydia’s chest as she arches off the bed slightly.

She moves on to the other breast and sucks her nipple in her mouth and Lydia lets out the most _obscene_ sound. Cora is pretty sure she’s going to die soon.

“Cora,” Lydia whines “pants off.”

“Excellent idea,” she says and sits up to unzip her jeans as Lydia works on her skirt, but sadly has to get up from the bed to fully take them off. Damn skinny jeans.

She climbs up on the bed again and Lydia throws her legs around her waist immediately, pulling her flush against her.  Cora moans at how warm she is and she can smell-

She snakes a hand down to the top of Lydia’s underwear (black lace like her bra had been because apparently  there is a God and he loves Cora) and pauses, meeting Lydia’s eyes.

“Okay?” she asks, skimming the pads of her fingers over her hipbones, and then down to the top of her thigh. Lydia shivers.

“Yes,” she says firmly, but her heart is beating very fast from arousal (Cora did that!) and nerves. Cora kisses her again, more softly, but is surprised into moaning when Lydia squeezes her breasts.

“Are you,” she swallows hard, breaking away from Lydia’s lips “are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, and there is the Lydia she knows. “I’m a fast learner. Now are you going to do something or- _oh_ ” she breaks off into a moan as Cora’s fingers finally slip inside her underwear.

“What were you saying?” Cora bites sarcastically, her index finger barely touching Lydia’s clit. Her breathing starts sounding more labored.

“I said,” Lydia reiterates, just as sarcastically, but the effect is slightly marred by how her head is slowly falling back like she can’t help it, “are you gonna do something or what?”

“Or what,” Cora deadpans, then bends to slide Lydia’s underwear off with her teeth. Lydia’s breath hitches in her throat.

She tosses the underwear away, then kisses her way up Lydia’s legs and bites her inner thigh just to hear Lydia make that noise again. Cora lets her head rest on her thigh and Lydia raises herself on the elbows to look at her. She can see her swallow thickly.

“Can I?” Cora asks, idly playing with the small amount of of pubic hair Lydia has decided to leave behind. If she had thought about it, Cora would have expected her to be completely waxed, like the rest of her body.

“I-” Lydia stutters, which is so out of character Cora’s eyes snap back up to her face.

“Have you never done this before?” Cora asks and goes to sit up but Lydia stops her by throwing her leg over her shoulder.

“Once,” Lydia confesses, looking distinctly unhappy about it. She smells nervous again. “My...ex was more into...receiving.”

How _dare_ he. “Thank fucking God he’s your ex, then,” Cora says vehemently. Lydia snorts.

“We could do something different if you don’t feel comfortable-”, she starts, and gets an eyeroll in response.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lydia says. “I’m fine. It’s just that no one has offered before. Jackson made it seem like a chore the first time he “offered” to do it so I never asked again.”

Cora scowls. “I’m asking because I _want_ to do it. I’m here because I _want_ to be. I’m here, doing this, because I _want_ you.”

It must have been the right thing to say because Lydia’s eyes darken, and her small nod is all Cora needs before she’s diving in, hands tightening around Lydia’s upper thighs.

She must be very sensitive because she can feel her entire body tense under her hands the moment Cora’s tongue grazes her. Lydia’s hands weave in her hair and tighten. She hums against her in appreciation.

Lydia’s breath hitches. “More,” she moans. “Please.” Cora has to struggle to keep a smug grin off her face.

She switches tactics suddenly, weaving her tongue between the folds and Lydia pulls her hair. Cora’s not sure if it’s intentional but she moans anyway.

“You like getting your hair pulled?” Lydia asks and honestly nobody should sound that smug while they’re the ones getting eaten out. Cora sucks on one of her lips in retaliation and Lydia falls back on the bed with a moan.

Once Lydia is all good and shaky, Cora moves to her clit and sucks on it and Lydia cries out, pulling on her hair unconsciously this time, Cora is sure, but the slowly-growing ache between her own legs pulses.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lydia moans and honestly hearing holier-than-thou Lydia Martin swear because of her is enough for Cora.

“That’s the plan,” Cora says, because she just can’t help herself. Lydia huffs out a faint laugh.

“You’re awful,” she moans. Cora grins, pulling off, and kisses her thigh before Lydia can complain.

“Can I?” she asks, repeating her phrase from before, and wiggles her fingers at her. Lydia raises her head to look and her lips form into a small O.

“At the same time,” Lydia states.

“That’s the plan,” Cora repeats. Lydia rolls her eyes but nods. She looks wrecked already and Cora can’t help but stretch up to kiss her jaw, then slips back into the v of her legs.

She goes back to her clit to get her relaxed again before adding a finger in, and is pleased to find her ready. She makes the executive decision to add another finger and Lydia moans in appreciation, arching into the movement as Cora starts moving her fingers to open her up for a third.

“You look way- oh,” Lydia breaks off with a moan as Cora crooks her fingers up “way too composed right now. I don’t like it.”

Cora laughs and speeds up the movement of her hand a little. Lydia arches off the bed slightly, hips moving. “Are you gonna do something about it or what?” Cora challenges, echoing Lydia’s words from before, and Lydia finally tenses as Cora's fingers hit that one spot again, fingers tightening in Cora's hair.

She’s quiet when she comes, a strangled moan the only sound she makes, and arches again, throwing her head back. Cora slows down to help her through the aftershocks and pulls out, kissing up her body slowly.

Lydia sighs and pulls on her hair gently to guide her up. Cora moans and Lydia kisses her hard enough to bruise.

She’s kinda disappointed that she won’t.

“My turn?” Lydia asks, sounding breathless. Cora wants to say “God yes _please_ ” but a sound from the outside makes her pause and she groans in exasperation, letting her forehead rest on Lydia’s shoulder.

“Another time,” she grits through her teeth, kissing her shoulder. She sits up and Lydia does, too, looking at her quizzically.

“Your mom is parking outside right now,” Cora explains, and gets up to get dressed as fast as she can. Lydia’s eyes widen.

“Shit,” she swears, and gets off the bed to pull on her underwear and clothes again. Cora gets the ridiculous urge to cry at the sight.

“Yeah,” Cora agrees, shimmying into her jeans and zipping up. She pulls her socks roughly, then her shoes, kneels on the bed to open the window.

“What are you doing?” Lydia hisses.

“What does it look like?” Cora asks, one leg out of the window. Lydia climbs up on the bed, too, and cradles her face to kiss her hard again.

They come up for air as they both hear Lydia’s mom open and close the door downstairs. “Lydia?” she calls.

“Is this a thing?” Lydia whispers hurriedly. Cora considers for a moment.

“If you want it to be,” she responds finally. She kisses her on the forehead gently and leaps out the window, landing carefully on the grass outside. She looks back up at Lydia peeking down at her from the window and winks before bolting towards Derek’s apartment.

She nearly forgets about the state of her underwear, and Lydia’s scent on her, until Derek greets her with a sniff and a scowl. She grins mockingly at him and dodges all his unspoken questions and goes up to her room.

Later that night, she decides to text Lydia.

Cora, 08:00 pm: _I’m disappointed_

Lydia, 08:02 pm: _?_

Cora, 08:03 pm: _the banshee is_ _not a screamer in bed_

Lydia, 08:05 pm: _you’re going to die tomorrow_

Cora grins.

Cora, 08:06 pm: _is that an official banshee prediction?_

Lydia, 08:08 pm: _no. i know because im going to kill you with my bare hands_

Cora, 08:09 pm: _oooooo talk dirty to me_

Lydia, 08:10 pm: _goodnight Cora_

Cora, 08:11 pm: _goodnight :*_

Lydia, 08:12 pm: _:*_

Cora grins down at the little emoji and bites her lip.

Could this be a thing?

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> poor cora. but y'all cant deny lydia's mom would totally cockblock her like this. 
> 
> hope u liked this xoxo gossip girl


End file.
